


Inklings

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Body Modification, Casual Sex, Hair Pulling, Light drug use, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: AU where Ignis runs a tattoo parlor and Gladio is a personal trainer. Just roll with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Femmescientia and Faewritesthings on Tumblr for the brainstorming session that lead to this.  
> I’m calling this one Tattoo AU. Ignis is a tattoo artist and Gladio is a person trainer. Their ages are around late Brotherhood timeline. The rest? Fuck if I know, I’m making shit up as I go :) Total crackfic. Please don’t take it seriously. First chapter is SFW, but probably wont stay that way for long. We’re probably looking at three chapters total. Anyway, onward!

Gladio double checked the time on his phone as he sat outside the tattoo parlor, The Kitchen Gallery. Odd name, but it was widely known as the best tattoo parlor in Insomnia for large scale work, and the tattoo Gladio planned to get was indeed large scale.

Promptness, on the other hand, didn’t seem like this establishments best feature. The place opened at 10:00 and at 10:05 he was still waiting on the bench out front.

The muscular man crossed his arms and leaned against the brick façade while he waited. It wasn’t that he was impatient, he was, but the fact that he was about to sit and let someone stab at him for the next six to eight hours had him on edge. Especially since this guy doing it was supposed to be one of the best. Gladio had already put a deposit of 1000G down three months ago to secure the timeline with Ignis Scientia. He’d never met the guy in person, but his online reviews and portfolio were enough to convince Gladio to go for it. They’d traded correspondence via email and text for the past six weeks regarding the theme, layout, and detail of the work to be done. An eagle that was supposed to span his entire back, part of his chest, and spay wingtips out to his wrists. It was a lot for someone’s first time ever under the needle.

Gladio shifted his weight from one foot to another, he was practically vibrating with anticipation to get started. He was super nervous too. He’d never even gotten one tattoo before, let alone something that was about to take up 30 percent of his skin. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down. He’d had plenty of time to change his mind before now and he hadn’t shut up about getting it done for weeks. The guys at the gym would never let him live it down if he walked away now. Not to mention he would be out 1000G.

A light snow began to fall when a tall man in a snug workout outfit jogged up to the front door, backpack over one shoulder. He was wearing rectangle framed glasses and his brunette bangs draped down to his eyes. “Apologies,” he said, catching his breath as he approached and took out a set of keys. “My yoga class ran late. Please, come in.” He didn’t wait for Gladio to respond before walking into the studio and flicking the lights on. “You’re the ten o’ clock, correct?”  He spoke elegantly in an accent Gladio couldn’t quite peg. Tenebrae maybe?

“Uhh, yeah. I have an appointment with Ignis.” Gladio gave the guy a once over. He could see a little bit of ink peeking out around the wrists of his yoga shirt and he had some slightly gauged ear piercings, but this guy really didn’t look the type to be working in such a renowned tattoo parlor. He looked a bit… uptight.

The brunette held out a hand and shook Gladio’s firmly. “Then you must be Gladio. Nice to finally meet you.” He released the shake. “Please make yourself comfortable for a moment. The rest of the staff should be arriving soon. Let me just change my attire and we can begin.”

“Wait…” Gladio said without thinking, “ _you’re_ Ignis?” He was expecting a middle-aged war veteran who had been doing this for twenty years, covered head to toe in ink, and have gnarled hands from working the tattoo gun for so long. Not the well-spoken, baby faced, yogi standing in front of him. Gladio doubted Ignis was even older than _he_ was.

The lithe man smiled coyly at Gladio, “You wouldn’t be the first to say that. I don’t exactly fit the bill, do I?”

Gladio cleared his throat, kicking himself. “Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” Ignis said as his smirk widened, “I’m full of surprises,” then disappeared into the back room to change.

While Gladio occupied himself admiring the sketches and paintings on the wall, the bell on the door jingled. A punky blonde with hair like the ass end of a Chocobo walked in and made himself comfortable behind the front counter. He must have been barely eighteen, but already had a decent collection of piercings all the way up the cartilage of his ears. Two more piercings raised with his eyebrows when the kid noticed Gladio was there. “Oh, hey, you must be the ten. Does Ignis already know you’re here?”

Gladio nodded. “Yeah, he’s just changing out.”

“Are you the one getting the big eagle tattoo?”

He closed the distance between them so he wasn’t shouting across the waiting room. It had already begun to snow in earnest outside, but thankfully it was quite warm in the studio. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Nervous?” the blonde asked.

“A little. Yeah.”

“I’ve only got one tattoo myself, but it’s tiny. You’ve got some serious guts sitting for so long.” The young man leaned over the counter and gave Gladio a once over. “You look like you can handle it, though.”

“Prompto,” a voice said sternly from the back entryway as Ignis reemerged. “Stop flirting with the customers.”

Prompto sighed and pouted. “You’re no fun, Specks.”

Gladio’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Ignis was now clad in a snug pair of jeans and a form fitting pinstripe tank-top, amply showing off the elaborate tattoos that covered every inch of skin from his collar bones to wrists and probably much further down. His glasses were tucked up on his brow, revealing strikingly green eyes and a smug grin to go with it. “I get _that_ a lot, too,” he said catching Gladio staring. He gestured over to the enclosed area off to one side of the studio. “Shall we begin?”

 

The small workspace was sterile, but comfortable. At Ignis’ direction Gladio took his shirt off and sat down on the black workbench. Ignis was already pulling up sketches he’d done and shown to Gladio on his tablet along with about a dozen reference images of eagles. “So, are we still in agreement about the size and layout, or would you like me to change anything before we start?”

The larger man shook his head. “Nah, keep everything the same.”

“Very well.” Ignis snapped on a pair of black rubber gloves and Gladio only now noticed that the tattoos on his forearms were stylized renditions of Shiva and Ramuh.  He glanced back to Ignis’ chest and could just make out the silhouette of Bahamut. “Could you lay down then so I can do the outline? I think we’ll do the head of the eagle at a later date so you can at least sleep on your stomach until it heals. Is that agreeable?”

Gladio shrugged against the black bench and rested his head in his hands. “You’re the pro.”

“Indeed I am,” Ignis said with an air of hubris and Gladio couldn’t help but smirk to himself. What a piece of work.

Despite the fact that Gladio got waxed regularly (a bit of manscaping the guys at work always made fun of him for) Ignis sprayed him down with soapy water and gave him a quick shave with a disposable razor. He wiped him down again before he took out a dark pink permanent marker and began sketching. Gladio kept his head down and his breathing even, not wanting to move too much. When the portion was done on his back he heard the snap of the marker cap. “Alright, could you look in the mirror and tell me if that’s what you wanted?”

Gladio got up and took the mirror Ignis handed him so he could see the reflection in the bigger mirror behind him. The larger man whistled low. “How do you draw like that freehand? It’s perfect.”

Ignis waved his hand dismissively. “Lots of practice. If it suits your liking then we’ll get started on the fun part.” He gestured Gladio to lay back down while he assembled and adjusted the tattoo gun. He laid out ample amounts of paper towel, petroleum jelly, and tiny ink wells on the stainless-steel table before filling them to the brim with black liquid. Gladio heard the buzzing of the tattoo gun and tensed slightly. Ignis rubbed a small amount of petroleum jelly on the skin of his shoulder before the _buzz buzz_ of the gun got closer. “Last chance to run.” Ignis said quietly, only a few inches from Gladio’s ear.

Gladio took a very deep breath and let it out slowly before saying, “Do it.”

When the needles of the tattoo gun first touched Gladio’s tan skin it took all his willpower not to flinch, but when it began to move he allowed himself to take a very slow breath. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. Granted they’d just started, but Gladio’s endorphins were already kicking in to compensate. Soon the hot buzz of needles in his skin was reduced to the feeling of someone scratching fresh sunburn. It still hurt, but it was tolerable.

This might not be so bad after all.

“I know that face,” Ignis said, barely looking up from what he was doing. “It feels alright now, but the body only has so much tolerance. Just let me know if you need a break or want to stop. Alright?”

Gladio nodded slowly.

“And you can breathe, you know. Just try not to twitch or move. Talking is fine too, if you care for it.”

“Kay,” Gladio said, still cautious. The last thing he wanted to do was move and have the needle go off course. He tilted his head to one side and noticed a respectable book collection on a small shelf in the corner. It was quite the hodgepodge selection. _Kings of Lucis: A History, Odd Bits and How To Cook Them, Death Fears Not the Reaper, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them…_ Gladio lifted his head up slowly and focused on a few books tucked on the bottom row. _Fifty Shades of Gray, The Countess Saga, Sword and Shield, Dionysus’ Lament,_ and more equally erotic paperbacks.

“Feel free to read one if you want,” Ignis said while he was refilling the gun with ink. “It’s what they’re there for.”

He must have caught Gladio staring. “Actually,” he cleared his throat, “I’ve read most of them.”

Ignis smiled at him and buzzed the gun briefly. “Bottom shelf too?”

Gladio nodded, blushing only slightly. “Bottom shelf too. Except, _Sword and Shield._ Never heard of it.”

Ignis continued working further down Gladio’s back and across the skin on his spine. It didn’t necessarily hurt more, but it was firing off odd nerve responses. He could feel it in his elbows!

“Not sure if you would like that one. It’s mostly to distract my clients from the pain for a few hours. It might not be your genre.”

“Do _you_ like reading it?”

He lifted the gun and wiped the area he was working on with a paper towel before continuing. “I adore all those books. They’re among my favorites.”

Gladio waited for there to be a pause in the buzzing before he held his hand out. “Could you hand it to me then? I’ve got all the time in the world to read it.”

He heard Ignis chuckle before the book found its way into his hands. It was bound in faux green leather and had gold edging on the pages. Fancy looking for an erotic novel, assuming that’s what it was. “I did warn you. Keep that in mind,” was all Ignis said before going back to work.

It took him a moment to find a comfortable angle to hold the book, but once Gladio shifted enough to where his head hung over the edge of the table he was able to read in a fairly contented position while more ink was injected into him. The story started off simple and, honestly, fairly dull. It spoke of a young prince who was injured as a child and the young man, Stupeo, who had been chosen to be his future advisor and watch over him. In later chapters, it switched points of view to the royal body guard, Beros. A character Gladio had a much easier time relating with. Strong, loyal, loving with his family, but also prideful and a bit stubborn.

Yup. Very relatable.

He was reading for maybe an hour when the plot finally became interesting. War had come to the nation and Stupeo was instructed to take on a more physical role to aid his prince and future king. So, he was assigned to train with Beros and learn to fight. This is where the two main characters met officially for the first time.

The first training session was fairly uneventful, the advisor obviously inexperienced with any sort of physical combat. Though Beros started off light for the greenhorn, Stupeo was a very quick learner. And he was fast. _Really_ fast.

Gladio felt another spray of water and watched out of the corner of his eye as the garbage can started to fill up with ink stained paper towels. Ignis was approaching his left shoulder by now and thankfully his endorphins were still keeping pace with the pain.

The blonde pincushion poked his head into the booth and let out a low whistle. “Wow, Specks, that’s looking great,” he said. Gladio glanced sideways and watched the kid lean heavily over the divider, staring a little too long.

Gladio didn’t complain. Why workout so much if you weren’t willing to be gawked at a little?

Ignis cleared his throat. “Did you need something, Prompto?”

“Oh, y-yeah, I’m heading down to Smash Burger to grab something for lunch. You want anything?”

Ignis shook his head and dipped the gun in more ink. “I’m good. Thank you. I’ll get something when I’m done. Gladio?”

“Same here. Thanks for asking.”

The blonde shrugged. “Suit yourself. Cindy’s working the counter if you need anything.”

“Thank you Prompto,” Ignis said as the young man departed. When he was gone Ignis signed. “Apologies for the behavior of my apprentice. He’s not very good at being subtle…or professional.”

Gladio couldn’t help but smile. “Nah, I don’t mind. I’m surrounded by people who take themselves too seriously, it’s nice to see some be themselves for a change.”

Ignis hummed in agreement. “Well, you’ll not go wanting for that here.”

With a tap of the gun’s foot pedal, Ignis went back to work.

 

It was well into the last hours of daylight (which was fairly early this deep into winter) when _Sword and Shield_ took a turn Gladio wasn’t expecting.

The neighboring kingdom was on the precipice of attack and everyone in the castle was on edge. Beros and Stupeo had been training harder than ever in between their other roles and military briefings. They had been spending countless hours a week together and Beros started noticing something different in the way Stupeo behaved around him. He had begun pulling punches when they sparred and being almost distant when they weren’t. Beros knew that Stupeo was under a lot of pressure and maybe he’d had been pushing him too hard.

He contacted the advisor the next day to tell him to take a break from the sparring session and meet him down at the local pub instead. They both deserved a break and with the realm toeing the edge of war any day now, they might as well enjoy an ale while they could.

“Gladio?” Ignis said, pulling him away from his thoughts. “How are you feeling?”

Drawn back to reality, Gladio was forced to assess the situation on his back. “Sore, but not bad. I think my legs are asleep.”

“Do you think you can handle me outlining your arms before we stop for the day? I could probably have them done in about two hours.”

Gladio considered stopping, but decided against it. He’d tolerated worse and besides, the story was just getting interesting. “Let’s keep going.”

Ignis nodded. “Very well. You’ll need to shift then.” After directing him to sit with his chest against the back of a massage chair Ignis drew out the wingspan of the eagle. The large flight feathers wrapping around Gladio’s forearms so that they might almost look like flames at a distance. Ignis made some minor adjustments here and there to be sure they were fairly symmetrical before getting Gladio’s approval.

He smiled, glancing at Ignis work in the mirror. “This is gonna look so badass.”

“I certainly intend it to,” Ignis said just before he continued inking where he left off. The touch of the needle, this time, sent a fresh wave of hot pain through Gladio’s system. His body must have relaxed during the gap in application and the endorphins that were keeping him in a fairly blissful state were taking a break too. Ignis must have noticed the look on Gladio’s face. “Holding up alright?”

Gladio clenched his teeth. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Ignis smirked. “You’re a terrible liar,” he said, continuing to alternate between inking and wiping with the paper towel. “It’s been five hours. I’m surprised you’re pain tolerance has held up this long.”

Gladio took a deep breath and rested his forehead in the massage chair. “Yeah, well the book helped distract me.”

A rub of petroleum. A buzz. A wipe. “What part are you up to?”

Gladio gritted his teeth as the needles began to dip past the back of his arm toward his armpit. He’d been warned that it would hurt there, but holy fucking hell! He clenched his eyes closed and tried to remember the book. “Umm, I got to the part…fuck… where Stupeo was being weird and distant so Beros is taking him out for a drink.”

Ignis hummed along with the buzz of the gun. “It starts to pick up after that. I’m surprised you’ve read so far in such a short period.”

The needle moved back up toward his bicep and Gladio let out a sigh of relief. It didn’t hurt quite so bad there. “I’m a quick reader.”

With his free hand Ignis reached over and retrieved the book from the table, handing it off to his human canvas. “Care to continue?”

Gladio took it in his free hand and opened it up to the page he’d left off on. Trying his best to ignore the needle trace along his skin toward his underarm again. Gods damn that was like holding a hot poker to his skin. He took a deep breath, blinked hard for a second, and continued reading.

 

_The serving wench bent down low to refill their tankards, her loosely tied dress dipped open to reveal her full breasts to the pair of them. Beros winked at her as she stood up. She winked back before turning and walking away, the sway of her hips enticed him to watch her as she moved to the next table._

_Stupeo scoffed at him, “Honestly, could you be any more obvious?”_

_“Yes. After a few more drinks I just might work up the nerve to escort her home when her shift is over.”_

_Stupeo looked at him flatly, “To protect her from the lecherous masses between here and her bed, to be certain. Your sense of honor is tantamount to the Immortal’s.” His sarcasm was syrup thick._

_The larger man put his boots up on an unoccupied chair and leaned back in his own. “Of course. I am a royal bodyguard. She couldn’t find anyone more suitable to guide her way home.” Beros said and smiled, but it faltered when Stupeo didn’t join him in his merriment. It was a bitter apple in the cider of the evening. “Stupeo, my friend, what has been bothering you so these last few days. Normally after a good sparring session and a drink you wax poetic about the affairs of the realm or a new story you heard. Lately, however, you’ve been a dried-up spring of words. What bothers you?”_

_Stupeo ran his fingers along his tankard, searching for words. Was he privy to some ill of the kingdom that he wasn’t allowed to speak of? Was he sworn to secrecy? “Does this have anything to do with the royal family?”_

_Stupeo looked up from his drink. “Oh, no. Nothing like that.”_

_“Has that mage, Izunia, been giving you nightmares again?”_

_“Blessedly, no.”_

_“Is your family well? Are you ill?”_

_“Yes, to the first. No, to the latter.”_

_Beros banged the table with his hand. “Then tell me! What has chipped your unbreakable concentration. You falter during training, you’ve been forgetting appointments, you are distant and quiet. What imp has made off with your silver tongue? I haven’t seen you so lacking gregariousness since the day we met.”_

_“I’m in love,” the advisor said, nearly inaudible over the din of the crowd._

_“What?”_

_Stupeo sighed and looked down at his hands. “I’m in love, Beros. I think I have been for a while now, but… I do not feel that it is reflected.”_

_Beros paused for a long time, trying to think of a women that had recently come into the picture. He really hadn’t seen Stupeo around very many ladies. Not socially anyway. “Who is it? Do I know them?”_

_A small smile tugged at Stupeo’s lips. “Intimately.”_

_Beros thought for a moment. He didn’t really know many women outside of work with the exception of a few harlots or barmaids. “Is it that silver haired mercenary that came by the castle a few weeks ago? She had quite the figure, and a tongue as sharp as her spear.”_

_“No, Beros… I don’t think you understand what I’m trying to-”_

_Beros gasped, “It’s not the blonde betrothed to the prince, is it? Stupeo, you dog.”_

_“NO!” Stupeo slammed his tankard down on the table hard enough for other patrons to turn and look at the commotion. He huffed, “You don’t understand…” he said before tossing down a coin for his drink and storming out of the pub, the crowd parting ways to let him through._

_“Stupeo, wait.” Beros fumbled with his coins and ended up dropping entirely too many on the table before following his friend out. He found him half way down the streets by the time he got through the throng of people. Curse the Six, why did he have to be so fast. The advisor ducked around a side street by the time Beros caught up with him…_

By now the needle was buzzing its way along his right forearm toward his wrist and Gladio just couldn’t ignore the pain anymore. “Ignis, I think… I think that’s enough for one day.”

“If you insist. Let me just finish up this line aaaaand there. That’s a good stopping point anyway. Give me just a moment to clean you up. Hold still.” Gladio let out a sigh of relief when Ignis sprayed him down with soapy water for the last time and dried him off. “I have a potion if you like. I normally save them for particularly long sessions and you, my fine feathered friend, have earned it.”

Gladio blinked. Potions were rare and expensive in Insomnia. “Are you sure?” One vial cost around 500G last time he checked.

Ignis rubbed a thin layer of petroleum jelly across the sore lines tracing the length of Gladio’s back and right arm. It was still super tender, but knowing that it was done for the night made it tolerable. Gods, filling it in was going to be twice as bad. Gladio grimaced. What had he gotten himself into?

Pulling the black rubber gloves off with a snap he dropped them into the garbage can nearly overflowing with blood and ink laden paper towels. “Well,” Ignis said slowly, “The potion wouldn’t be completely free.” He opened a drawer and waved the green vial at eye level. “You would have to let me buy you a drink. There’s a new bar that just opened around the corner and it’s rare that I get any time to socialize outside the shop.”

Gladio made a questionable face. “You’re saying that _my_ payment for you giving me an expensive potion is for _you_ to buy _me_ a drink?”

“You can buy me one in turn if you feel so reposed about it.” He waved the vial again. “Though you are more than welcome to heal up the old fashion way. I’m sure your friends are looking forward to giving you hearty pats on the back tomorrow.

It took all of a half second for Gladio to picture Nyx giving him a congratulatory back smack the moment he walked into the gym. Nyx was a bit of a dick like that.

Taking the potion in his hand he said, “You’ve got yourself a deal. I hope this bar has some strong drinks, cus I think I need one after that.”

 

X~X~X

 

Faewritesthings on Tumblr did fanart for this before I even finished writing it. It’s awesome! Go see it.

If anyone else feels obliged to draw these two, especially later in the story (NSFW or SFW) I just might die of happiness. Thank you for reading. All reviews and comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio's about to learn a whole bunch of new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote about 9000 words today between this chapter and the final chapter of Spring Quay. Yay productivity, but now my hands hurt and its nearly midnight.  
> Sorry i didnt really beta read this. If you see any glaring errors please point them out to me.   
> Thank you, goodnight.

The bar, Seventh Heaven, seemed pretty demure as far as Insomnia standards went. It had a wooden façade and a big yellow sign in old timey light bulbs illuminating the bar’s name instead of the usual black marble and LED’s that were all too common in the modern city. Still, there was already a fair amount of people there at only six in the afternoon. Meaning that either it was really good, or had some kickass happy hour specials.

They were waiting in line to get in as the snow fell lightly around them. There was a monstrously big (even compared to Gladio), dark skinned man standing at the door checking ID’s. If there was a poster boy for ‘don’t fuck with me’ it would be him. Gladio leaned in to Ignis so he could hear him over the crowd. “How did you say you found this place?”

“Prompto mentioned it the other day. Normally he’s one for clubs with blasting music and house lights, so the fact that he didn’t much care for this place gave me hope.”

Gladio nodded. “Fair enough.”

They made it inside with minimal elbowing through the crowd and managed to secure two seats at the far end of the bar. A voluptuous brunette with eyes the color of merlot took their order and slid two foamy glasses of ale their way before hurrying off to the other patrons.

“So,” Ignis began after taking a sip of his beer, “why an eagle?”

Gladio downed half his beer in one take. The potion had helped, but even the pressure of his tank top on his skin was still sore. “It’s my families crest. Going all the way back. My father and grandfather had tattoos, and before that it was on shields and banners and armor. I don’t have much need for a shield outside the one I train with so,” he shrugged, “I thought I’d follow what Dad did and get some ink.”

“What does his tattoo look like?”

“He has two eagles, one on each shoulder. They’re more stylized though.”

Ignis leaned on one hand and propped his elbow against the bar. “So, you felt you needed to one-up him by getting a substantially bigger one?”

Gladio pondered for a moment. “I never actually considered that, but he did look impressed when I told him what I was getting. Although,” he touched the outline along his bicep, “I think I may have overdid it.”

“Gladio, you may have done a cannon ball, but you are still in the shallow end of the pool. Trust me.”

Taking another sip of beer Gladio took a moment to appreciate the sheer amount of solid ink that blanketed the man beside him. “What part hurt the most?”

Ignis shrugged. “It’s all a bit of a painfully euphoric blur, but if I had to pick a spot I would say here might have been the most sensitive.” He reached out and traced a finger along Gladio’s collarbone. In spite of the fact that Ignis had just had his hands on him for a solid seven hours, the ungloved skin contact gave him goosebumps. “Or the ribs…or the back of the arms as you may have discovered today.”

It took Gladio a moment for the shiver to subside. That was odd. “What about piercings?”

“Oh, no. If we’re trading stories I get to ask you something first.” Ignis looked ponderous for a moment. “You mentioned you worked in a gym. Doing what?” He took a large sip of his drink.

“Personal trainer. I used to teach self-defense classes too, but lately it’s been more one-on-one clients. Some eighteen-year old’s trying to ‘get their swell on’, but mostly its middle-aged men and women trying to just stay in shape or get back in to shape.”

Ignis nodded, accepting the answer. “Piercings,” he mused and tugged on his ear. Gladio noticed a tiny skull inside the dark resin. “I only have these, but as you might have guessed I’ve seen some fairly intense ones.”

“Like?”

“Well… suspension piercings for one.”

“What are those?”

“It’s when people get enormous, stainless steel fish hooks snagged through the flesh in their back and dangle from the ceiling.”

He said it in such a flat, normal tone that Gladio wasn’t sure he’d heard him right. “They do _what?_ Oh, my gods. Why?”

Ignis shrugged and finished his beer, waving the bartender over for another. “Far be it for me to question people’s motivations in my line of work. Do you have the next round?”

Gladio nodded. “Yeah, I got it… but…” he shuddered, “I can’t even imagine what that looks like.”

A knowing grin crossed Ignis’s lips. “Moogle it later. Preferably not when you’re about to go to sleep. Might give you nightmares.”

He finished his beer too before the fresh one was put in front of him. “Honestly I thought you were gonna tell me people got their dicks pierced or something.”

“Oh, they do that too.”

“Okay, enough piercing talk for one night. I’m sorry I asked.” Oh Six, the mental images! Why!?

Ignis chuckled. “You’ll find that I am not one to withhold details. Don’t ask if you don’t really want to know. Deal?” He held his drink out.

Gladio clinked the glasses together. “Deal.”

“So, what do you do for fun?” Ignis asked. “Outside of picking up heavy things and putting them down again repeatedly.”

He made a face. “You make me sound like such a meathead when you say it like that.” Ignis chuckled again. “Actually, as you might have guessed, I really like reading when I can get some quiet time to myself. Camping is right up there too. It’s been a while since I’ve had a chance to go, but there’s something classic about doing some hunting and sleeping under the stars.”

“Hmm, sounds lovely. Where do you go?”

“There’s a haven just outside the Insomnia south gate. Not far from the Hammerhead rest stop.”

“I know the place, but aren’t there all manner of beasties running around these days? I hear nights are frightfully dangerous.”

Gladio nodded. “Which is why I haven’t gone in a while.” He downed what was left of his beer surprisingly quickly. It had been a while since he drank, he should probably slow down. “So, what was this you mentioned this morning about yoga?”

Ignis shrugged. “I’ve been going for years now. Sitting very still in a chair for countless hours takes its toll. Yoga helps substantially.”

“So, can you, like, put your legs behind your head or something?”

Ignis sipped his beer. “Wouldn’t you love to find out.”

“Hmm?”

“For example,” Ignis continued, “You obviously have a lot of muscle mass, which is lovely to look at, but you tend to lose range of motion.”

“How so?”

“Well… try and do this.” Ignis turned around and put his hands together behind his back in prayer position, fingers facing down. Then twisted them inward and up until his touching hands were right between his shoulder blades. “Try it.”

Gladio slid off his stool and tried to even get his palms together behind his back. His chest and shoulder muscles resisted as he pushed, but try as he might he couldn’t even get his hands together. “Okay, you made your point.”

The curvy bartender made her way back to them. “Can I get you two another round?”

Gladio shook his head. “I’m good for now.”

Ignis looked almost affronted. “Oh goodness, no. Are you driving home?”

Gladio was surprised at the question. “Well, no. I only live a few blocks from here.”

“Then as the man who spent the better part of today stabbing you, I suggest at least one more drink. Otherwise you will not be sleeping tonight. I guarantee it.”

“He’s got a point, Sugar,” said the bartender as she winked one merlot eye at him. “The man looks like he knows what he’s talking about.” She glanced at his heavily inked torso.

Gladio sighed, defeated. “Fine. What do you recommend?”

She pondered for a moment. “We just got some red label Ragnarok in. Haven’t even opened the bottle yet.” Gladio just nodded.

“Oh, excuse me,” Ignis called before she walked away. “What’s your name?”

“Tifa.”

“Lovely name. I noticed there was a rooftop lounge here, is there smoking allowed?”

“So long as you don’t go flicking butts off the roof, sure.”

“Thank you.”

She brought them their drinks and Gladio looked at Ignis questionably. “I didn’t know you smoked.”

“Not cigarettes, I don’t. Care to join me?” He stood up from his stool, took his drink, and headed up the stairs without waiting for a response. Gladio followed.

The rooftop was much like the interior. Wood benches and brass railings with a few classic accent lightings here and there. It was cold out, but the overhanging roof shielded the space from the snow.

Ignis walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down on the provided padded bench before taking a tin out of his pocket. Gladio sat down next to him and enjoyed the view of the street below. The roof was much quieter than the tavern below. Even with the classic rock music playing over the concealed sound system. “This place is actually pretty nice.” Gladio said while Ignis pinched some of his dried greens into a paper. He had never used drugs before, but he knew what marijuana looked like.

He took a sip of his drink as he idly watched Ignis roll it and lick along one edge of the paper to seal it. Gladio’s eyes went wide. He choked on his drink, spitting out a good portion of it. 

Ignis’ tongue was split down the middle.

The tattoo artist looked at him concerned as Gladio sputtered. “Are you alright?” Ignis pat his back, trying not to touch the tender skin too hard.

When Gladio regained the ability to breathe, he cleared his burning throat and stared wide eyed at the man next to him. “What…*cough*…the Six Hells is up with your tongue?”

“What, this?” Ignis opened his mouth and wiggled each side individually. Gladio’s face didn’t know whether to blush or go white with the conflicting emotions going on inside him at that moment. “I got it done for my eighteenth birthday.”

Gladio leaned back on the bench and covered his eyes with his forearm. “Ignis…”

“Yes, Gladio?”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you do that to yourself?”

Gladio could hear the flick of a lighter and soon the skunky smell of weed was wafting through the rooftop air. “My uncle asked me the same thing, though at a much louder volume than you just did. Honestly, it’s probably for the same reason some people get their cock pierced or hang themselves from the ceiling by hooks. Personally, I’ve always had an affinity for snakes, don’t ask me why, but part of it was for the look that’s on your face right now. I could wear a suit and look as put together and sharp as any business man, but there’s literally millions of them. There’s only one me. Might as well stand out.”

He moved his arm away from his eyes and sat back up, taking another drink of the liquor, swallowing all of it this time. “Well… that you do, Specks. That you do.”

Ignis playfully blew a smoke ring in Gladio’s face. “Don’t you start calling me that, too.”

He waved the smoke away and laughed. “Do the ladies like it at least? The forked tongue thing?”

The artist shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. Never used it on a woman before.”

This time Gladio fought to keep his drink in his mouth. When he swallowed he just said, “Oh.”

“Iggy… can I call you Iggy?”

“It’s better than Specks.”

“Iggy, you have seriously blown my mind today. I’ve learned a lot of things, some of which I kinda wish I didn’t, but now I know them and there’s no going back from that.” Gladio looked over at his artist and held his hand out. “Can I try some?” Ignis extended his hand and gave the joint to Gladio who held it to his lips and breathed in deep. He tried not to cough as he let the smoke back out and into the night air. He handed it back, already feeling pleasantly wobbly. “You’re a terrible influence on me. I hope you know that.”

“You flatter me,” he said. Grinning in a way that made Gladio’s chest get unexpectedly warm. “So, when did you want to come back in for your next session?” Ignis asked, pinching off the end of the joint and returning it to his tin.

Gladio thought, his schedule was a bit hazy in his mind at the moment. “Is next Saturday at noon good? I have a training session that morning, but I’m free all afternoon after that.”

Ignis took another sip of his drink and let his eyes linger on his canvas. “It’s a date.”

~

A week later Gladio was stuck with his best, and biggest pain in the ass customer. Noctis was at the gym three days a week at his fathers behest. Gladio and Noct’s dad had known each other forever, so of course he’d known Noct forever too. He was a good guy at the core, but lazy as fuck.

“Come on, two more,” Gladio said, standing at the reading to grab the bar if he needed too. It lowered and rose again. “One more. C’mon Princess.” It lowered and rose one more time and he pulled it back into the rack.

Noctis slumped like dead weight onto the bench. “You’ll be the death of me someday,” he said between gasps for air.

Gladio rolled his eyes before glancing at the clock. “Alright, good job. Now go shower quick. I gotta lock up.”

Noct looked at the clock and wiped his face down with a towel. “It’s not even noon. Where do you have to be.”

“Next tattoo session.”

The smaller man perked up. “Oh, cool. I was wondering when you were getting the rest done.”

“Well it’ll be three sessions total probably.”

“Can I come watch?”

Gladio glanced at the clock impatiently again. “Fine fine. Come by the Kitchen Gallery in, like six hours. I wont have you staring at me the whole time.”

Noctis wiggled his eyebrows. “Want some alone time with Ignis?”

Gladio made a face. “The fuck are you talking about?”

“Well, you haven’t stopped talking about him all week.”

He was getting vexed now. “Alright, out. Go shower at home.”

Noct groaned. “Gladio, no, I stink.”

“Yeah sure whatever. You live two blocks away. Go.”

He groaned the whole time Gladio re-racked the weights and wiped down the equipment. “See you at six then?”

“Fine.”

With that Noct left, the door locking behind him. Gladio didn’t know why he was being so abrasive all of a sudden. After all he couldn’t exactly tell Noct _not_ to come. It was a public place, but... Gladio couldn’t really peg why he was annoyed. Maybe this was just kind of his time to veg out and do something for himself. Chat with Ignis, probably read more of that book, he didn’t want an extra pair of eyes on them. It almost felt creepy being on display like that. Especially if Noct decided to yammer on like he always did. Gladio groaned. Maybe Noct would forget and not show up at all.

~

Several hours later, Gladio was starting to run out of endorphins again. He’d made it through another solid chunk of _Sword and Shield,_ from when Stupeo ran away and Beros not finding him again until the next morning where they were being briefed about the attack on the kingdom. War had started and they had much more pressing issues on their plate than whatever was bothering Stupeo. Whatever the problem was, it would have to wait.

Currently they were fleeing the city in a carriage with the Prince disguised as commoners. Crossing the countryside and paying their way with bounties and avoiding highwaymen and enemy soldiers. The story was getting very exciting.

They’d just encountered a young man chained up at one of the enemies camps. The solders leader had branded him and tortured him within an inch of his life. He was technically one of the enemy nations citizens, but the Prince just couldn’t leave him there so they’d fought off a camp full of soldiers to rescue him. In the process their carriage was badly damaged so they had to hide in a nearby cave while they let the horses recover. They would have to go by saddle the following day.

The young man that they’d rescued, Mercury, was finally coming around. He was terrified and kept rambling about how he wasn’t real, but somehow the Prince kept him calm while he tended his wounds. They’d fallen asleep in the cave only to be woken up to a low growl the following morning.

“Holding up alright?” Ignis asked as he wiped the excess ink and blood off the eagles head on Gladio’s chest. He’d already finished shading in both arms before working on the head. His logic was so that Gladio would be able to sleep on his back that night.

He took a deep breath and bit his knuckles when Ignis filled in the feathers that were closest to Gladio’s armpit. “How much longer till you finish the head?”

_Buzz buzz buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz buzz._

Fuuuuuck that hurt!

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe ten minutes.”

Gladio nodded. “Let’s call it a day after that.” Somehow, he’d managed to get through the collar bone part Ignis warned him about. He thought that would be the worst of it but Shiva’s tits this was so much worse.

He dogeared the page in his book and put it aside just as the front door jingled and the familiar sound of boots on linoleum entered the lobby. Gladio groaned just before Noct’s face poked over the divider.  

“Hey, Gladioooooh my gods that’s a lot of ink.” Blue eyes dared between the garbage can and Gladio’s chest. He whistled. “Looks good.”

Gladio put on a tough face and prepared to ride out the last of the process trying his damnest not to let any involuntary tears well up. If Noct saw that he’d never hear the end of it, no matter how bad it hurt.

After a few minutes, Ignis took the moment to give the eagles feathers another spray and wipe. Taking the opportunity, Gladio took a deep breath and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

“You must be Ignis,” Noct said.

The artist tilted his head up. “Oh, you’ve heard of me?”

“Of course. Gladio talks about you all the time.”

“Noct…” Gladio warned.

“Is that so?” Ignis said, tapping the foot pedal. _Buzz buzz._ “What does he say?”

A door open and closed from the lobby and Prompto walked in with an armload of paper towels. He handed one off to his boss. “Here you go, Specks.” It was then, peeking around the armload of towels that he noticed Noct. “Oh, sorry I didn’t know we had another customer. Sorry, we’re about to close…up…” Gladio watched as Noct turned to the blonde and they both froze.

“Hey.” Noct said, smiling.

There was a long pause and Ignis and Gladio shot a knowing look at each other as Prompto blushed from his chest to hairline. “H-hey,” he said in return.

Ignis cleared his throat. “I hate to ruin this moment, but you’re distracting. Could you two go back to the lobby. I’ll be done in a moment.”

“Y-yeah. Sorry, specks.” The blonde left, Noct following him. “So, what’s your name?”

“Noctis. You?”

“Prompto.” A nervous giggle. “Nice to meet you.”

Finally, the voices vanished into the din of the music playing in the lobby. “Thank you,” Gladio said to Ignis when they were out of earshot.

“Friend of yours?”

“Sort of. Our parents are best friends and I train him three times a week. Good kid, but a bit of a pain in my ass.”

“Well, fortunately it seems my young ward is distracting yours for the time being.” Ignis commented before leaning over and placing ink soaked needle to skin again. This time Gladio didn’t have to put on a tough face. “Would you like a potion again?”

“Ohmygods, yes,” he gasped out at a very un-masculine octave through clenched teeth.

“I hope you don’t mind, but Prompto will be joining us at Seventh Heaven. Apparently, the place grew on him. That or he has a crush on Tifa.”

“Yeah sure. So long as I’m not tripping over him.” Gladio didn’t object at Ignis’ presumption that potion equaled drinks again. He would have done just about anything for that potion right now.

“Almost done. Deep breath.” Gladio took the longest inhale and exhale of his life and finally he heard the gun stop buzzing and Ignis place it down on the stainless-steel table. The relief was immediate as the final spray of soapy water was applied and wiped off before the thin layer of petroleum jelly was applied with skilled fingers. Wordlessly, Ignis took the green vial out of his locked drawer and held it out to Gladio.

Downing the potion Gladio sighed in relief as the magic tingled though him. He closed his eyes and waited as Ignis finished cleaning up the workspace. The snap of the rubber gloves coming off brought Gladio back to reality. “I think…” he said, still hazy from the ups and downs of the endorphin rush. “I think I’ll start with the hard liquor tonight. I’m not gonna lie, that sucked.”

“Well,” Ignis tapped his knee, “you sit better than most of my clients. You must be a glutton for punishment.”

Gladio let out a low laugh before standing up and grabbing his jacket. “Must be.”

“Take the book with you. I’d love to talk about it during the next session and I don’t want to spoil anything.”

Gladio picked up the book and tucked it into the inner pocket of his coat.

 

The tab at Seventh Heaven was on Gladio that night. There was no way that he was going to let Ignis pay for anything after giving him not one, but two free potions. Four glasses of Ragnarok later and Gladio was feeling very little pain and even Ignis had a slight slur to his speech.

Noctis had joined them with Prompto, but thankfully had kept to themselves all night.

The trainer and artist exchanged banter about Gladio’s hunting trips a few years ago and Ignis commented on ways he might prepare each campfire meal. Gladio tried his best to remember some, but with the amount of alcohol in his system he knew he would have to inquire again for the recipes.

“So, what do you think of _Sword and Shield?_ ” Ignis asked as he idly watched Noct and Prompto talk to each other on the corner of the rooftop pavilion.

Gladio finished his drink and put the glass down a little too hard. Okay, that was enough liquor. “I like it a lot. They just rescued Mercury and are held up in a cave. I left off when they heard something growling.”

Ignis made a dramatic face. “Oh, you _do_ read fast. Things get very dramatic after that. A bit linear, but good none the less.”

Gladio reached out and put a finger on Ignis’ lips. “Shhh, no spoilers.” He let his finger linger there for a bit longer than necessary before letting his arm drop. Ignis’ lips did feel really soft and kissable under his fingers. Gladio sat up straight and blinked. Where did that thought come from?

Ignis smiled devilishly at him. “You,” he poked a non-tattooed portion of Gladio’s chest, “are drunk.”

Gladio raised an arm to object, but wobbled on his feet before he could say a word. He sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Ignis slid the glass of water he’d ordered earlier at the larger man. “Drink.” Gladio drank most of the glass before Ignis pulled his jacket sleeve. “It seems our wards have hit it off rather swimmingly.”

Gladio followed Ignis gaze until he landed on the corner of the roof where Noctis currently had Prompto pinned hard against the dark wall. Their hands were roaming under the others shirt in the cool ear as their mouths battled for dominance in each other’s mouths. Gladio had to blink hard and look again to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. “Damn. They work fast, don’t they.”

Ignis sighed. “Never underestimate the hormones of teenagers.”

“Dude,” Gladio chuckled, “we were their age like three years ago.”

The artist smiled and gave Gladio a once over that he wouldn’t miss no matter how drunk he was. “I never said I grew out of it.”

Gladio cleared his throat. He was a handsome guy, and he knew it. He’d had a very respectable lineup of ladies willing to slip in between his sheets over the past few years. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Gladio,” Ignis said, leaning close enough for his leg to nearly touch his. “Care to play the questions game, like we did last time? I promise not go into detail about piercings again.”

He could sense this was going somewhere, and he kind of wanted to see where. Ignis intrigued him, no doubt. The tattoo artist was possibly one of the more interesting people Gladio knew. He also struck him as the brutally honest type who didn’t care for drama. Gladio could probably ask him anything at all and he would give the honest answer, without hesitation. “Okay, you go first.”

“Very well.” Ignis looked ponderous again, his thumb and index finger resting just around his chin as he thought. Gladio had seen it a few times when the artist was particularly lost in thought. “You didn’t seem too put off by what’s going on behind us,” Gladio glanced up again, noticing Noct now had his face buried in the blonde’s neck. It was weird, but mostly because it was Noct, not because they were both guys. “So, I feel curious enough to ask, have you ever been with a man?”

Gladio shook his head. It wasn’t like he was averted to it, it was just that no guy had ever really presented temptation enough to give it a try. At least… “Have you ever slept with a client?” The question came spilling out of his mouth all at once. He must have been much more drunk than he realized.

“I have. But never before the work was done.” He smiled wolfishly. “Wouldn’t want to mess up all my hard work against nice clean sheets. It’s bad for business.” Ignis’ cellphone chirped. He glanced down at it before looking over at the now empty corner. “It appears that Noctis and Prompto felt they were too drunk to walk so they got a cab home.”

“To who’s home?”

Ignis just shrugged. “Would you…” he chewed his lip before stopping whatever he was about to say. “Apologies. I think I went a bit too far into my cups as well. Maybe I should head home too before I make our final session awkward.”

He moved away and went to stand up when Gladio reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. “What were you going to ask?”

“Gladio, I don’t think…”

“That’s my question. We’re still playing, aren’t we? What were you going to ask?”

Ignis looked around the roof and Gladio just now realized that they were the only ones up here. It was still too cold for most of the patrons to come up here unless they were having a smoke. Gladio swallowed hard, waiting for Ignis response. “Well… seeing those two have so much fun, I was going to ask if I could kiss you. But, you said you’ve never been with anyone but women, so I withdrew my question before I-”

“Okay.”

Ignis blinked. “Are you sure?”

Gladio was certainly drunk. He knew that. He also knew that ever since he’d seen Ignis lick that stupid joint he couldn’t help wonder what it might feel like against his own. Inhibition walls down, this was his chance to find out. “Yeah.”

Ignis didn’t waste any time debating further. Leaning in he laid his lips on Gladio’s. Surprisingly chaste at first, possibly not wanting to scare Gladio off, but Gladio was all in the moment their lips touched. He wrapped a hand around Ignis and pulled him closer as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. A few seconds later Ignis was leaning in too and their tongues touched.

A shock of exhilaration shot down Gladio’s spine at the new sensation. He didn’t know how Ignis was moving the individual parts like that, but with every passing second Gladio wanted more and more to see how they felt in other places. The thought itself made a substantial amount of Gladio’s blood rush south.

Ignis was in to it too. The artist had all but crawled onto Gladio’s lap, undoubtedly feeling his arousal pressing through his leather pants. Ignis shifted his weight intentionally on top of him, adding more pressure where he wanted it and Gladio moaned wantonly into the other man’s mouth. He didn’t even know he could make that noise.

Six, the thoughts going through Gladio’s head as their tongues intertwined and Ignis raked his fingers through his hair. This was, hands down, the best kiss he’d ever had. Holy shit.

The artist shifted his weight again, moving one hand from his hair and pushed it against Gladio’s shoulder to balance, sending fresh shocks of pain throughout the region. With a hiss, Gladio pulled away and Ignis immediately knew what he did. He reeled back. “Oh, Gladio I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”

Moment broken, Gladio regained his composure and most of his sobriety in that very instant. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright. It’s just… little tender.”

Ignis sighed and leaned forward, not asking before he lifted the jacket and tshirt away to inspect the damage. “It still looks good, if a little red. Might want to sleep without a shirt tonight and let it air out.” He lowered the fabric back down and locked emerald eyes with amber.

Gladio reached forward and slid his hands down Ignis’ waist and squeezed his hips. He returned the wolfish grin he’d gotten earlier. “Will a Hi-potion heal me up completely after the next session?”

Ignis nodded, “It should. Yes.”

Gladio leaned in again and kissed him before standing up and sliding him off his lap. “Then I’ll bring one.”

 

~X~X~

*groan* this took SO LONG to write.

Look up ‘reverse namaste’ to see the yoga move Ignis did the first night at Seventh Heaven, and google ‘suspension piercings’ if you want to either develop a new kink or get nightmares. It’s really one or the other.

Thank you to Goldslactuar for the amazing fanart on Tumblr as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 5000 words of side story and smut. Enjoy :)

The buzzing of the tattoo gun was very little distraction at this point. Sure, Gladio had run out of endorphins about two hours ago and every twist of Ignis wrist sent fire up his spine. Sure, all he’d been thinking about since the rooftop kiss last week was feeling that serpentine tongue on him again. Sure, Gladio was equal parts nervous and excited as to what might happen tonight. But above all else, at this moment was the last few pages of the _Sword and Shield._

He’d meant to finish it before this last session, but this week had become unexpectedly busy now that the New Year was approaching and people were eager to try out their ‘personal trainer trial package’ gift cards. Every day this week Gladio had gotten home from work, showered, eaten, and managed to read maybe twenty pages before he ended up passing out with the book in his lap.

Every chapter got progressively more tense and deep into the characters. It did become linear as Ignis mentioned, but holy shit the feels.

The King Pryna had been murdered at the hands of his own royal mage, Izunia in an attack on the castle. (That sadistic shit. Gladio knew he was bad news from the moment they introduced him.) The young man, Mercury, had been recaptured by the enemy hoard and it took several tense chapters to get him back. Beros had to fight a daemon to earn the right to be the true king’s shield, separating him from the others for a while. While he was gone the young Mercury (turns out he was a really good archer, go figure) and Stupeo was left to guard Prince Umbra…no, _King Umbra_ , from the invading hoard.

During one battle Stupeo stepped between his king and, Izunia, as he cast what would have been a killing curse. Somehow, Stupeo had saved Umbra’s life and survived himself, but lost his eyesight in the process.

Retreating so they could recover from their wounds, the four of them discussed what to do. There was no way they would win a fight with the enemy nation. Their weapons and numbers were far too great. Their own King Aldercapt, had died from a well-placed arrow from Mercury’s bow, and without an heir the treacherous Izunia had come forth and plucked the crown off the dead king’s corpse on the battle field before putting it atop his maroon locks, blood stains and all.

Not one solder dared to challenge him.

But… Beros, Stupeo, Mercury, and Umbra had come up with a plan.

Izunia was wildly powerful and held the influence of thousands, but he was also exceedingly prideful and was very partial to the old ways. Umbra would challenge him to one-on-one combat to the death. Winner take all.

When the offer was sent to the enemy forces, Izunia accepted the challenge without hesitation.

The four of them stood at edge of the Field of Ages in the pre-dawn twilight. They had found an extra uniform for Mercury, and all donned their formal attire as well for the final battle.

Gladio turned to the page.

 

_The King turned to Stupeo, reaching out to touch his shoulder to reassure him that he was there. The blindness that would have crippled a lesser man had only made the royal advisor more focused and determined. Now that he was technically the Hand of the King, his liege relied on him even heavier in this critical time. “Stupeo, if you but uttered one word of a plan that had a more blessed chance of victory, I would hear it.”_

_“Highness, I…” Beros noticed the advisors voice crack, his bottom lip trembling. In all his years, he had never once seen Stupeo falter. “I wish I had a better plan. Alas, given the circumstances this is the only chance of victory. The rest is for the Gods to decide.”_

_There was a moment of silence before their king pulled Stupeo into a tight hug, lingering a moment before reaching out and pulling Mercury and Beros in as well. “You three…” Umbra said quietly, “are the pillars on which I stand. One could not hope for anything sturdier.”_

_A jaunty whistled tune flowed across the field to them. Their Umbra turned to Izunia, wearing his intricate armor, a sword, and a dark smile. He stood a hundred paces across the field, the entire enemy army in ranks behind him. He raised a hand to his lips and called, “If you are all quite done saying your farewells, I would very much like to bring an end to the royal family.” He wiggled his fingers to wave at them in a mocking gesture._

_With one last squeeze, their king unsheathed his father’s sword and walked out on to the field._

Gladio sucked in a breath when Ignis shaded in a feather just over his spine. Gods, he could feel it in his elbows again!

“Everything alright?” Ignis said.

“Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuck that hurts,” Gladio growled through clenched teeth. He put his thumb on the page he was reading and buried his face into the padded table. He wished he had something leather to bite down on.

“I’ll be done in about ten minutes if you can tolerate it. It’ll be worth the pain. I can promise you that.” Ignis said, leaning over to refill the ink. “It’s looking rather amazing, if I do say so myself.”

“Sadist,” Gladio gasped again.

“Only sometimes,” came the retort.

Gladio took a few deep, quick, breaths to try and focus before lifting his head and finding where he left off. He only had two pages left.

 

_Izunia barely let the Umbra close the distance before he attacked in a flash of red. Their king deflected with twin sparks of blue flying from his father’s sword. They stabbed, parried, and slashed like this for what felt like hours, but what must have been only moments. Izunia raised his hand and went to cast a fire spell, but their king countered with an ice one of his own._

_The treacherous mage froze where he was and the opening was not overlooked._

_Dashing forward, Umbra ran at him with everything he had, holding his sword up high before bringing it down to Izunias head._

_The ice spell broke an instant before contact and Izunia held his own blade up._

_It wasn’t enough._

_Their King Umbra’s sword came down onto the junction between Izunia’s neck and shoulder, carving into the man down to his sternum. There was a crimson spray of blood and one could hear the sound of an entire legion gasp. Izunia smiled weakly before falling back into the long grass, dead._

_There was a crypt-like silence from the enemy hoard, but three faithful followers cheered as loud as their lungs would allow before running out into the grass toward their king. Mercury pulled Stupeo along eagerly, nearly tripping him in the process._

_When Beros was a few strides away from the pair he realized something was wrong. Terribly wrong._

_His cheers dried on his tongue as he put a hand on his king’s shoulder. Azure eyes turned up to him before his body fell back toward the ground. Beros caught him and saw the dagger protruding from the center of his chest. Izunia’s dagger. “Gods…” he said just as Mercury and Stupeo approached._

_Mercury gasped._

_“What’s the matter?” Stupeo asked frantically when he didn’t hear Umbra’s voice. “What happened. Were we victorious?”_

_A choking sob exited Mercury’s mouth and Stupeo could do nothing but slip from his grip and fall to his knees. He reached out and felt Umbra’s face before lowering to the dagger. He flinched back as if he’d been burned. “No…”_

_“S-Stupeo…” said their king, tears flowing down his cheeks to match the rest of them. Even Beros couldn’t hold them back as he watched his liege lay dying._

_“Highness, please…” Stupeo choked out a sob as Umbra reached up with one hand and palmed his advisors cheek. With the last of his energy, their king lifted his head and placed a kiss on Stupeo’s lips._

_Beros eyes went wide, remembering the conversation he and Stupeo shared in the pub what felt like an eternity ago. He’d asked Stupeo who he’d fallen in love with. He’d had asked if he knew them._

_“Intimately,” was Stupeo’s reply._

_By the time he’d processed all this, a final breath escaped their king and he went limp in Stupeo’s arms._

_Time stood still._

_The only noise on the field was the rustle of the wind in the grass and the choking sobs of Stupeo, Mercury, and the ones Beros himself could not contain._

_Eventually, after an eternity, armored footfalls approached them from the enemy line. Beros stood, sword drawn, his cheeks still washed with tears as Izunia lieutenant, Ravus, approached them. Silver hair matched his armor all the way down his clawed gauntlet. The lieutenant regarded them all with mismatched eyes. “Which one of you was the Hand of the King?”_

_Beros and Mercury both turned toward Stupeo, who gingerly laid His Highness down on the grass before standing up. Broken and regal all at once. “I am...I…was.”_

_The lieutenant let out an emphasized sigh and looked down at the corpse of his own master before snorting and spitting on the body._

_Ravus drew his sword and Beros grip tightened on his own in response, ready to defend his remaining friends to the death._

_“He fought well, but the king is dead.” Reluctantly the silver haired lieutenant bent down to one knee and held his sword aloft toward Stupeo in both hands, hanging his head low. “Long live the king.”_

Gladio flipped the page over for more, only to be greeted with a blank page followed by the authors notes. He felt a spray of water and the wipe of a paper towel along his back. “Perfect timing,” Ignis said from behind him. “What did you think?”

Closing the book with a flourish, he sighed to compose himself. “There has to be more. Please, for the love of the Six, tell me there’s more.”

Ignis chuckled before pulling out the petroleum jelly and rubbing a layer all over Gladio’s back. “I have a copy of _The Blind King_ on my bookshelf at home. You may borrow it if you’d like.”

“That would be awesome,” Gladio said, handing the book back to Ignis and standing up. “I really didn’t see that ending coming. So, tragic.” He stood with his back to the large mirror against the wall and smiled at the view. “Ignis, you are a master of your craft.”

“So I’ve been told. I’m glad you like it. It would be rather unfortunate if you didn’t.”

Gladio noticed Ignis’s eyes roam his body, admiring his own handiwork. The trainer was used to people staring at him, but the way Ignis subtly bit his lip made Gladio feel inexplicably warm in the climate controlled shop. “I was thinking,” Gladio said, “Instead of going to the bar tonight, how about we go back to my place… or yours, if you prefer. I just restocked the liquor cabinet.”

Ignis looked ponderous. “Actually, I’d rather go back to my place tonight. I have an early class in the morning and I live right above the studio. We could go to your apartment next time if you like.”

 _Next time,_ Gladio mused. “Sounds good.”

“Let me just clean up and we can be on our way.”

 

Gladio wasn’t sure what he’d expected Ignis’ apartment to look like, but the exterior of the building left him questioning whether they were walking into the right place. The façade of the five story building was faded, whitewashed brick with a very weathered mural on one side. Ivy crept along the south side corner of the building, slightly green despite the cold temperatures. The only indication was the closed yoga studio on the ground floor.

With the jingle of keys Ignis opened the door adjacent to the yoga studio entrance and began to walk up the narrow corridor of stairs. Despite the worn appearance the stairwell smelled faintly of lavender and mint, fading as they climbed. It was a good thing Gladio was in shape, this was one hell of a climb to do at the end of a long day.

Finally reaching the top floor Ignis found his key on the ring and opened the apartment door with an ornate XV at eye level. Gladio mused to himself as he glanced at the other doors. All were labeled with plastic black numbers. Ignis was the only one in Roman numerals.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” said the artist before swinging the door open and stepping aside. The light was flicked on as they walked in and Gladio was surprised at the pristine modern interior. One brick wall was left exposed along the far bank of windows, but otherwise the walls had been sheet rocked an painted white or covered with stainless steel in the kitchen. The furniture looked modern, but comfortable in soft black leather, accented with purple leopard print throw pillows.

Ignis hung his jacket up and made his way to the kitchen. It was a small apartment but the kitchen must have taken up half of the living space. Gladio hung his jacket up too and slid his way onto one of the barstools. The black, cosmic pattered marble beneath his forearms was cool to the touch. “This is quite the swanky suite.” Gladio said, noticing flecks of mirror in the stone countertop. Looking up he noticed several pots of herbs in the bay window too. “Did you do all this work yourself or did it come like this?”

Ignis shook his head. “I may be an artist, but my knowledge of construction is limited. As if I had any time for it anyway. I hired some contractors shortly after I found the place. It was in dire need of repair anyway.” He pulled out two glasses. “Could I get you a drink?”

“Sure.”

“What would you like?”

“Dealers choice. Anything but gin.”

“Very well.” There was some rummaging around in the refrigerator before Ignis poured them each a tall glass of Jack and Coke. “Cheers,” he held up his glass and they tapped them together with a ‘clink’.

Gladio took a heavy sip of his drink to calm his nerves. Ignis hadn’t made the slightest hint that he planned to do some of the things that had been on Gladio’s mind all week.

Normally, the personal trainer had little need to watch porn. It didn’t hurt that he was rarely left wanting for a lady to take home when the mood struck him. This week, however, Gladio was sure his poor laptop had contracted a whole series of viruses for the amount of ‘research’ he’d been doing. He knew that a certain amount of artistic liberty was granted in porn, but he’d hoped that he’d gleaned enough information to not be totally useless should anything happen tonight.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Ignis said, half leaning over the bar toward Gladio. Glasses propped upon his brow and drink in hand.

Gladio took another large sip and pretended he wasn’t mentally browsing his internet history. “I was thinking about the ending of the _Sword and Shield._ Honestly, I didn’t see that ending coming. Any of it. I thought that there was no way they’d kill off Umbra, and the enemy lieutenant dubbing Stupeo the new king felt out of left field…but it is accurate I suppose.”

Ignis swirled the ice around in his glass. “What did you think of Supeo’s hidden love interest?”

The larger man shrugged. “Honestly, I’d forgotten about it after the bar scene. There was just so much going on. I thought for sure that the prince had taken a shine to Mercury, but I guess I was wrong.” Ignis only smiled at him. Gladio’s brow furrowed. “What… what do you know that you’re not telling me?”

Ignis chuckled devilishly and finished his drink. “You’ll just have to read the next book and find out.”

Gladio slid back onto his stool, defeated. He knew he wasn’t getting any information out of the man in front of it. He sighed, “You said you had the sequel?”

Ignis nodded and put his glass down, gesturing to the bookshelf on the far wall. “You’ll find it over there, third shelf up. Excuse me for a moment, just make yourself at home,” he said before slipping down the hallway for the time being. Probably to use the bathroom.

Gladio took the invitation and made his way over to the other side of the apartment, admiring the framed photographs of the city along the wall. Upon closer inspection, the signature in the corner of the matting said _P. Argentum_ in swoopy handwriting. Wow, he didn’t know Ignis’ apprentice was a photographer, the kid was good.

Letting his eyes browse the bookshelf he found _The Blind King_ almost immediately. It was hard to miss, being the same binding and size as the other book, though this one was deep purple instead of green. He tucked it under his arm and perused the rest of the shelf out of curiosity. Most of them were non-fiction and art books regarding anatomy and design. There was one whole shelf dedicated to cooking and Gladio noticed one new book laying sideways on the shelf, receipt still sticking out of it. He pulled it closer and flipped through the pages. It was a cookbook dedicated to camping recipes.

Taking his two books and drink in hand Gladio flopped down onto the couch, surprised at how much the modern furniture gave under his weight. He put the purple book and his drink down before flipping through the pages and browsed the contents; Prairie-style skewers, peppery daggerquill rice, Grilled wild barramundi, and the list went on. He was so absorbed in it that he didn’t notice Ignis re-enter the room until the couch cushion shifted next to him.

“I thought you’d like that,” Ignis said, looking over his shoulder. “I would very much like to try out some of those recipes.”

“Well, that means you would have to go camping to really get the experience,” Gladio chuckled, merely stating the obvious. “It’s not the same cooking over a stove.”

Ignis hummed. “Perhaps you could take me with you next time you venture outside insomnia.”

Gladio turned his head, only now realizing how close Ignis’ face was to his own. He could feel his breath on his pulse as those piercing green eyes regarded him with dark pupils. Gladio swallowed hard, last time he was pretty drunk by the time they’d gotten this far, but the liquid courage hadn’t quite hit him yet. Still, he managed a reply without sounding ridiculously nervous. “I think I can arrange that.”

There was a long silence in the room as neither one of them moved. The tension in the room was palpable. Ignis’ eyes darted down again to his lips before he licked his own, giving him a glimpse at that _fucking tongue. Gods!_ “Gladio?”

“Yeah?” he gasped more than spoke. Shit, they hadn’t even done anything and he was a nervous wreck. It wasn’t a feeling the muscular man was accustomed to.

“How much experience do you have in this department? Being intimate with a man, I mean.” Ignis laid a hand on Gladio’s thigh and began to slide his hand further up at a torturously slow pace. Fire laced through Gladio’s bloodstream and suddenly he was wildly thankful he’d decided to wear a clean pair of workout pants for his final tattoo session. Jeans would be entirely too confining at this moment with all the blood that raced south at just that touch. Pupils and capillaries expanded, body temperature elevated, heart rate increased, and Gladio’s breath hitched in his throat when Ignis stopped an inch from where his almost fully erect cock was pressing against the cotton of his pants.

“Just…” he tried and failed to regain his composure, “Just the other night on the roof.”

A smile tugged at Ignis lips while Gladio’s heartbeat pounded recklessly in his ears. “Then, how would you like it if I took the lead on this? How far are you willing to go?” Dexterous fingers traced lightly up Gladio’s length. He would have agreed to selling a kidney at that moment if Ignis asked it of him.

He almost growled, “yes…everything.”

That was all the permission Ignis needed before leaning in and taking Gladio’s lips in his. The recipe book fell to the hardwood floor as Gladio’s hands immediately tangled themselves into Ignis hair as the artist descended upon him. His back pressed into the armrest of the couch and for an instant Gladio thanked the stars that he’d drank his hi-potion on the way over here.

Ignis broke the kiss for an instant before tearing his shirt over his head before assisting Gladio with his own. Fully tattooed torsos mashed together as hands roamed wherever they could find purchase. At some point it was Ignis who got a fist full of hair, pulling Gladio’s head up and exposing his throat to an onslaught of mouthy kisses and bites. Gladio knew he would have marks in the morning, but he couldn’t give any less fucks than at that moment. Every time he felt that tongue trace his tendons or pulse his dick twitched in his pants.

Soon the attention moved down, lavishing kisses over the head of the eagle while Ignis’ hands roamed the sides of Gladio’s toned abs. The larger man ran his arms over Ignis’ back, taking a moment to appreciate the collage of images across the toned trunk of his torso before nimble fingers began pulling down the waistband of his sweatpants.

Six, this was happening.

Gladio lifted his hips to allow Ignis access before his pants and boxers made their way down past his knees before finally being discarded to some wayward corner of the living room. Ignis stood up for an instant and pulled a few packets out of his pocket, placing them on the coffee table before tossing his pants to the side as well.

Eyes went wide when Gladio saw exactly how much of Ignis was tattooed. Initially he pictured Ignis having a few more tattoos under his shirt and maybe his lower back where he couldn’t see, but now he realized he had wildly underestimated the human canvas before him. The six Astrals that he’d seen already started on his arms and collar before slowly the forms changed from gods to daemons. Ignis chest down (fuck his nipples were pierced too!) had gradually more and more deviant monsters. Bombs, flan, imps, goblins, mindflayers, iron giants, red giants, gargoyles and arachne covered his torso. Further down his legs were painted with the images of reapers, ronin, nagas, and tonberries.

“Enjoying the view?” Ignis asked, a cocky grin crossing his lips as he crawled back down into the space between Gladio’s strong thighs. He didn’t get a chance to reply before Ignis wrapped his fingers around the base of Gladio’s throbbing cock and gave it a few strokes. “I know I am. You’re more impressive than I’d anticipated. I’m glad I prepared myself ahead of time.”

The thought of Ignis, in the bathroom, sliding lubed up fingers into himself in anticipation of Gladio fucking him almost sent him over the edge right there. “Fuck… Iggy. I wish I’d seen that.”

“Momentarily. We have all night,” Ignis said deeply before occupying his mouth with Gladio. He could only watch as his fantasy came to life and that serpentine tongue made its way along the base of his cock, swirling along the tip before dipping lower again. All the while Ignis hand was working the shaft where his mouth left vacant. After torturing Gladio for long enough Ignis took it to the next step and wrapped his lips around Gladio’s thick member.

Breath caught in his throat as Gladio watched Ignis’ head bob up and down on him, cheeks hollowing and green eyes occasionally glancing up at him. It wasn’t until Ignis came up for air and began licking along the base again did Gladio realize he was going lower. His tongue and mouth spent some time lavishing attention on his balls while his hand still stroked him slowly. Soon though, Ignis let go and slid his hands under Gladio’s thighs, lifting his legs up and giving him better access to-

“Holy shit!” Gladio nearly yelled as Ignis began to lap the tight ring of muscle that, honestly, Gladio hadn’t really expected to be touched tonight. Thank the Six he’d had a thorough shower this morning. He’d seen a handful of people in porn get rim jobs before, but he’d never really stopped to consider what it would feel like.

Initially it felt alien, but soon he relaxed and it began to feel good. Gratuitously good. Ignis massaged circles on his inner thighs as Gladio held on to his own knees for lack of anything else to do with his hands. He didn’t dare touch himself lest he explode on contact. No, he would ride this out with Ignis at the helm.

When that tongue darted inside Gladio saw stars. The sensation passed the instant it came as Ignis resumed his lazy circles before doing it again and again and… “Ignis,” the word escaped Gladio’s throat in a strangled breath. He’d never been so close to coming in his life without it actually happening.

When Ignis pulled away and he heard the crinkling of a packet be opened he braced himself for what he suspected would come next. Instead he began to hear a wet squelching sound that was most certainly not coming from him. Looking down he let out a gasp as he watched Ignis hand work slowly behind him as lube dripped down tattooed thighs onto the floor. Gladio lowered his legs and propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view. Under the layer of ink Ignis’ whole body was flushed pink as he fucked himself with his own fingers.

Ignis bit his lip as Gladio watched before his free hand plucked the condom packet off the table and tossed it at him. Not taking his eyes away Gladio tore the packet open with his teeth before rolling the condom on. Ignis was in no rush as his free hand traced up to his chest and manhandled the bar piercing his left nipple. His own cock twitched with every thrust of his fingers and suddenly Gladio was overcome with the desire to touch it.

It would have to wait, however, since Ignis seemed to reach the end of his own patience. Withdrawing his fingers, he reached out and slid his lubricated digits over Gladio’s swollen cock for good measure before crawling on top to straddle him. “Are you ready?” Ignis said as he positioned Gladio against his slicked entrance.

The larger man put his hands on tattooed hips and waited with rapt anticipation as he nodded. “Fuck yesssssssssssssss,” he hissed out as Ignis lowered down on him, bottoming out on the first slide. Gladio’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. No woman had even done that on the first go. They normally needed to work up to it. If they managed it at all.

“Gladio,” Ignis gasped as his legs trembled around the larger man’s waist. “You’re…” he was at a loss for words for a few long seconds until he put one hand on the back of the couch and the other on toned abs for leverage before he started to move.

Gladio had to bite his tongue to keep from coming right then and there. It took every single ounce of discipline he had to hold out as Ignis began to move. Slow at first, but soon he adjusted and began to rock his hips with each slide. Gladio knew for sure he wasn’t going to last much longer if Ignis kept that up.

Reaching down to his lower abs and coating his hand with the excessive amount of lube that was now splattering everywhere, Gladio reached up and took Ignis in his hand. The artist must have been worked up more than he thought because after only a few strokes Ignis was trembling above him. Muscles clenched hard around him as names were gasped by the both of them. Once Ignis spilled himself all over Gladio’s well-earned abs the trainer grabbed tattooed hips and thrust up with everything he had. A few seconds later the whip cracked and Gladio came harder than he ever had in his life. Digging his fingertips into toned flesh he rode the wave for what felt like an eternity before collapsing back onto the black leather.

A few moments later Ignis sat up, peeling their sweat soaked bodies apart and taking the condom with him as he walked into the kitchen. Gladio was still laying there motionless when Ignis returned with a glass of water. “You performed admirably,” Ignis said cockily as he drank his own water.

Chugging the contents of the glass, Gladio placed it down on the table before running his fingers through his sweaty hair. “Thanks for teaching me. Best lesson I ever learned.”

This earned him a chuckle from the artist, who held a hand out to help Gladio up. “I think I have much more to teach you, if you are willing to learn. But for now, I would not object if you would like to stay the night.”

At that moment, looking into those green blissed-out eyes, Gladio wanted to say ‘can I stay forever?’

 

X~X~X

It’s after 11pm on, what apparently is, Gladio appreciation day on Tumblr. I’m glad I got this in under the wire! Thanks to everyone who gave me tips and to Amatoriam on Tumblr for doing ANOTHER fanart for this. SO COOL!

Reviews are food for the writer’s soul. FEED ME!


End file.
